Potent Emotions
by BoltPhoenix
Summary: [LightxL, Shounenai, Yaoi] L is determined to prove that Light is Kira but what would happen if Light made L fall in love with him? [MalexMale, if that offends you then DON'T read! Rated M for safety. It's a slow start but things will get better.]
1. Prologue

This is a Light x L FanFiction, meaning Male x Male. If you don't like that sort of thing then DON'T read! If at any time you have suggestions about my work or this plot then please feel free to let me know, I'm always open to such things.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Death Note or the characters! They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata! ... I think. Besides, if Death Note was mine things would be very, _very_ different. But it's not.

Well, I think that's everything. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Potent Emotions**

Prologue

Light Yagami sat silently in his room contemplating what to do next. He was normally seated at the desk writing endlessly in his Death Note or planning on how he could rid himself of suspicion but tonight he was seated on the edge of his bed thinking of other things. The young, brown-haired university student had so many things to worry about. The mountain of stress was never-ending. Sure, he was the most intelligent being at his school, aside from L who was probably his equal, and sure he handled stress well but he had his mental limits too. What would happen if he reached those limits and just snapped?

_"No, I can't think like that…"_

He slouched forward with his elbows resting on his legs to support himself. The moonlight outside shone in through his window and illuminated his back; he was facing away, concealing his face in shadow. It was a normal position for Light. He often took it when thinking, unlike L who was always in some odd pose no matter what he was doing. L was always going around with that horrible posture and not seeming to care what other people thought of him. He constantly wore that incredibly lose shirt and equally lose pair of jeans. Light had always done his best to look well groomed and wondered how L could stand to look the way he did day in and day out.

He gave his head a small but slow shake to clear it, those few lose strands of hair that hung in his eyes danced with the motion. Enough about L, he had to decide on what he would do next. One of his many problems he had at the moment was keeping Misa quiet and away from him for a while. He had to be absolutely sure she would keep the fact that they knew one another a secret. Not only that but if she was caught she had to deny the police any information on Light. He already told her that if she was taken into custody she had to remain quiet; that she was not to respond to any of their interrogations. However, even though she agreed he had no way of knowing if she would actually follow through with that promise. If she was caught Light had no power to stop her from saying anything stupid.

Another difficulty he was having was finding time to write in the Death Note but also spending sufficient time at headquarters. When he arrived there, usually after classes or in the morning on his days off, he remained there late into the night. He and L would stay up well into sunrise, easily able to remain conscious while the other detectives drifted off into sleep or went home for a break. It appeared easy for L to go for several days without sleep but Light could only go about two at the very most. He wasn't an insomniac.

Light would have to write a number of criminals in the Death Note but set them to die at different times. That way he could properly hide it away and 'investigate' alongside the other detectives while unlawful people continued to die. Yes, that was what he would have to do for the time being. Keeping the Death Note, or rather Death _Notes_ because he now had position of Misa's as well, in his room- no, his _house_ was too dangerous.

Still silently, Light slowly rose to his feet and made his way to the television to press the power button. When it flashed on the station was already set to a twenty-four hour news channel. This particular one often featured many criminals. The young man then moved to his desk and moved the mouse of his computer to clear the screensaver from the monitor. Taking a seat and turning on his small work lamp with a click he prepared to put his complete focus on the task before him. He easily acquired access to countless criminal profiles using the internet and at the same time could glance at the television every once in a while to see what filth showed up there. Once he used the 'key' to his drawer, in actual fact a ballpoint pen, and safely retrieved the black notebook he immediately opened it to begin writing down every unjust man or woman that appeared both on the TV and the many web pages.

Meanwhile Ryuk, the dark blue Shinigami, or Death God, sat on the floor leaning his elbow leisurely against the bed, supporting his head with the palm of his hand. That seemed to be all he did, apart from eating apples and chuckling when he was amused. The Shinigami was not on Light's side. In fact he was on no one's side. Apparently he thought that humans were funny in some way and only liked observing them. However he might sometimes aid Light if bribed with an apple or perhaps for his own amusement.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. Finally decided on what to do, Light? And after only an hour," he remarked sarcastically.

Light ignored him, of course. Ryuk always made such pointless statements that were hardly ever of any use to him. He simply continued to write with no intension of stopping until he reached his goal of at least twenty full pages. Ryuk grinned and rose from the floor, a pair of large dark wings sprouting out of his back at the same time.

"Well, see you tomorrow," he said with a hint of mocking, knowing Light only thought of him as an add-on for the Death Note.

His easily lifted from the ground and passed through the ceiling with one powerful beat of his wings. He would sleep on the roof tonight or maybe just relax there. Light didn't care, he had much more important matters to deal with.

Once he reached his goal of twenty complete pages, all the names neatly listed out one after another, he took one last glance at the book before closing it and neatly tucking it away in it's hiding place. He was much too tired to hide it that night; Ryuk must have sensed that when he made the decision to go up onto the roof before Light finished his work. He would get up early the next day to temporarily get rid of it.

He reassured himself in his thoughts, _"I can overcome whatever is thrown at me."_

With droopy eyes he took off the white dress shirt, socks, and brown pants he had been wearing and tossed them aside, letting them land in a messy pile on the floorboards. He didn't care at that moment; he just needed to get some sleep. With nothing but a pair of black boxers on he collapsed face first onto his bed and lazily tried to cover himself with the blankets. Nevertheless he fell into a dreamless sleep before he could complete his task, leaving all but part of his legs exposed.

--------------------

Elsewhere at the headquarters L sat in that awkward looking position on the rather comfortable hotel chair. His eyes were also droopy as they stared off at nothing. The others of the taskforce had fallen asleep long ago, leaving L to his thoughts.

He spoke to the darkness surrounding him, "Light-kun, I will prove that you are Kira…" It was said so quietly that it was barely a murmur and did not wake to others who were sleeping soundly.

And then with that said L, too, slipped into a slumber without changing his position. This would be one of the few times he actually slept, though chances were that it would be a short and restless reprieve. The young genius had never slept for more than a few hours ever since he started investigating for the first time. There was just too much to think about. His mind was constantly buzzing with theories and ideas.

He didn't mind as long as he caught all those who were unjust, like Kira, who was the biggest mystery of them all so far. He may have only been killing criminals but it was still murder.

Yes, he would catch Kira and make him pay for what he had done.

--------------------

At the Yagami residence the sunlight shone in through Light's window, making him stir in his sleep. He rolled onto his back and used his hand to shield his face from the assault of morning radiance. He opened his eyes once he was certain he wouldn't go blind in doing so but squinted anyway. After a few minuets of doing nothing but lying in the beams of sun Light finally sat up. He got out of his comfortable bed and followed through with his morning routine.

The straight A student moved into the bathroom to shower and do whatever else he had to do like urinate, brush his teeth, et cetera. When he finished in there he went back to his room wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist. Next he was to put on some clothing. Today he wore another pair of black boxers and a simple black shirt with a brown jacket. On his legs he put on a pair of beige pants. He obviously wore socks. When he finished dressing he combed out the brown and tangled hair, worsened from when he towel dried it. It reminded him a little of L's mass of unkempt, dark tresses. It didn't seem that he ever properly went through it with a comb but somehow… he made it look good.

"What am I thinking?" Light asked himself as he finished up with styling his hair.

When he arrived in the kitchen his mother, Sachiko Yagami, was already up and making him breakfast.

"Good morning, Light," she greeted with a smile as she put a plate of eggs and toast on to the table where Light normally sat, "Going to help your father with that case again today?"

He sat himself down, "Yeah," he ignored Ryuk floating down through the ceiling to settle himself down into a corner of the kitchen, "I hope we can finally catch Kira," he lied.

His mom went to the fridge and poured him a glass of milk, "Me too," she put the glass down next to his plate and smiled, "With you on the team you'll have him in to time."

"Thanks…" and that was the end of their conversation. Sachiko went back to cooking and cleaning, leaving Light to munch wordlessly on his toast.

His sister, Sayu Yagami, wasn't out of bed yet. It was Saturday after all and she chose to sleep in. Light was skipping whatever classes he had that day; even if he missed a month of work he would be fine. Sayu sometimes asked Light why he never slept in when he could and told him that he was crazy to get up no later than eight every single morning. He would reply with something like, 'I have too much work to do,' which she would accept easily. She knew how 'brainy' her older brother was and never hesitated to ask him for help with her homework.

Light finished his toast but only ate a small portion of his sunny side up eggs. He drank his milk, got up from his chair, and bid his mother farewell. He then walked calmly back up to his room to recover the Death Note and tucked it safely into an inside pocket of his jacket. Once back downstairs he put on a pair of white sneakers and left his home. Ryuk was close behind him, hovering a few centimeters above the sidewalk.

The Death God chuckled, "Hiding the Death Note, huh?" His blue hair and the feathers on his shoulders were moving in the gentle breeze.

There was no one around so Light replied, "It's too risky to keep it at home. L could send someone to search my room and it might be found," Light's hair was also moving in the breeze. It felt nice to him, perhaps contributing towards his fight against stress.

"Whatever you say."

After a train ride across town and a taxi Light felt he was far enough from home. He borrowed someone's shovel from the back of his or her house and took it with him. A little more walking and he found himself in the middle of an area completely covered in trees. The man chose a rather large but old tree and began digging a hole at the base of it with the spade. Once the hole was deep enough he managed to slip the notebook in amongst the roots. It would be buried under the tree itself. Light made sure to fill in the hole completely and then spread some twigs and leaves around the area. He made sure to spread it around at a wide radius so people wouldn't see a suspicious pile of leaves by the old, graying tree.

The male began walking back but took one last glance at the area to see how it looked. The sun was shining through the trees and plants, making the leaves and branches he spread around blend in more. Perfect. No one would suspect a thing. Light returned the shovel and then continued back into the middle of the city. He used a payphone to call a different taxi company than the one he already used and did it a good distance away from where he hid the notebook. When it came he instructed the aging man to take him to a store not far from the hotel L and the rest of the team were. The man was silent the whole way, which was fine with Light. Ryuk followed the taxi, flying a bit higher than usual. When they arrived Light paid the man and traveled the rest of the way by foot.

It was nearly nine now so Light would arrive around the time he normally did. The city was already filling with many citizens so he couldn't talk to Ryuk, not that he wanted to. Ryuk generally remained quiet anyway so the young Yagami was able to go through his thoughts.

_"I suppose Misa will want to see me again soon. However I did tell her that we could only meet at certain times so hopefully she'll wait. She is so obsessed with me that she willingly lets me control her, therefore everything should be fine,"_ he reached the entrance of the large hotel and checked his clothes for any signs of dirt before he went inside, entering the elevator close by, _"She is completely blinded by her love for me-…"_ Light's brown eyes widened as an idea formed in his mind, making him forget about everything else. It looked like he was just hit in the face because of his shocked expression.

_"Maybe… Misa isn't the only one who can be blinded by love. If L loved me he would be just as easily controlled as Misa. He wouldn't want to make everyone believe that I'm Kira either. He would want to protect me instead!"_

Light arrived at the floor where the headquarters was located and freely entered the room without knocking. This was where L currently resided, the others sometimes stayed there as well but not always. Light's father, Soishiro Yagami, was part of the team so he stayed there some nights too. L, Light's dad, Matsuda, and Aizawa currently occupied the room, not counting Light, of course. L was crouched on the chair, as usual, but still managed to peer over his shoulder at the approaching male.

"Good morning, Light-kun," he greeted, the two dark orbs he called eyes gazing up at him.

Light looked back at him and smirked to himself, _"I'll make you fall in love with me, L. You won't even see it coming."_


	2. A Start

I posted something, yay! Thank you to **Silverwind Fara** and **phoenix of hell**, you two gave me great reviews! They made me feel loved. xD;

I know L doesn't talk much in this chapter but... all I can say is I'll try to make later chapters better. Suggestions are **very** welcome! I _need _them. Why? Because I want to improve, I don't feel like I'm doing a good enough job with their personalities, descriptions, choice of words, etc.

Yes, I worry about everything. Perhaps I stress too much. However, it is true that I want to hear from readers.

Well, _try_ to enjoy, okay guys? 8D;

* * *

A Start

Light chose to sit in a chair that had been moved to the far side of the room. It was soft and comfortable; it helped him relax a little. However his mind was never completely at peace. It was always buzzing with something ever since he first received the Death Note. It was almost maddening; he never had a true moment of tranquility anymore. He had chosen to give that up when he decided to cleanse the planet. It was his choice. Everything was under control. It had to be, for Light's sake.

He leaned back in a relaxed position, his back resting against the soft yellow fabric of the seat. A hand was on each arm of the chair, the fingers on the right of which tapped every now and then. Even though his position appeared relaxed enough his eyes were observing everyone closely. He was also listening to whatever he could; sometimes closing his eyes to focus on the auditory sense more. Sometimes it seemed to do nothing though, almost being completely blocked out by his chaotic thoughts.

Across the room from where he was seated his father was speaking to Matsuda. From what Light could pick out they were discussing something about the myths of shinigami. Matsuda's expression showed that he was confused and Light's dad appeared to be frustrated. Apparently he didn't think it was the most important topic to the team. However the word had appeared a couple of times during the early stages of the investigation. In another part of the room, left of Light, Aizawa was half asleep a few meters away on another chair. He woke up only a short while ago because of the fact he was up late with the others.

In yet another part of the room, more to the right of Light, L was seated on the same chair he had been settled in since Light had arrived. It was close to a coffee table and a couch. It was an area that would be used for any group meetings.

At that time Watari entered the room, he was carrying paper bags filled to the brim with groceries.

He moved across the floor to where L was seated, close under the watch of Light, "I've purchased what you requested, Ryuzaki."

L looked up at him, "Please place them on to the coffee table."

Ryuzaki was the alias L requested that the team call him. Everything was so highly secured; the only reason Light could even get into the room was because he had been given his father's key when the older man stayed overnight. Watari also possessed a key, he was the one who came and left most often. He was the one who would go out to get whatever it was that L needed. He also handled the preparations for the next inn they would move to every few days and somehow he always managed to get a hotel sweet.

Watari did what he was asked and then moved away to sit alone and have a break, taking his hat off and picking a book off of a shelf. L moved to the couch for better access to the coffee table, still slouched as always even for such a short distance, and sat at the far end. He reached into one of the bags and retrieved a large size package of orange, sugarcoated sweets.

_"What a surprise,"_ Light was being sarcastic of course. Were sweet things _all_ that guy ate?

Light moved his elbow to rest his cheek against his fist. Ryuk was sitting on the floor next to him, half asleep. He would jerk awake every now and then. Even though the student wasn't overly fond of the Shinigami he couldn't blame him, today was a slow one; there were no new leads. Though that was a good thing for Light, of course.

Aizawa finally spoke up, it was the first thing he said, "I'm gonna head out for some coffee," he stood up and stretched, "Anyone else want to come?"

"I'll come," Matsuda joined him and after they were sure no one else wanted to go they both walked out the door, making sure to lock it behind them.

Soichiro rubbed his eyes and walked over to the biggest window in the room. He gave Light a weak smile but then stared out through the glass at the city, silently. Blankly. He was worried about his son for obvious reasons. He knew L wanted to prove that Light was Kira.

Light's mind was still busy with everything that was going on but he knew he had to focus. He had to think about the things that could be taken care of now, other tasks could wait. And so his thoughts, along with his gaze, moved back to L, who was currently chewing on his candy. He appeared to be lost in thought. Light had to think too, how would he get L to love him? The university student had to be cautious though; starting off too strong would only make the young investigator more suspicious. First of all he could try to act more like a friend, perhaps talk to him about things other than the Kira case.

The brunette rose from his seat without saying a word. Ryuk opened a bulging, yellow eye and watched him move across the room but Light ignored him, which was to be expected. The room was quiet except for when Watari turned a page in his book or when L rummaged through one of the paper bags. Light slowly moved forward, making soft taping noises on the carpeted floor with each step. Eventually he came to a stop when he sat in the seat L had sat in only minuets ago. He watched 'Ryuzaki' for a moment but all he did was stare straight ahead, apparently still thinking, while eating his treats. Both of their expressions were blank, emotionless.

Finally, annoyed that he was disregarded, Light decided to try getting his attention, "What are you thinking about?" he was leaned back just as he was in the last chair but his attention was focused on L this time, not everyone in the room.

L continued to look intently at nothing even as he replied, "I'm just wondering where I can send Watari to get some other types of fruit next."

Light knew that was a flat out lie. He knew that he was truly thinking about past evidence and what they should do next. Still, he pretended to believe him, "Hmm. I may know a place or two."

L finally turned his head and made direct eye contact with Light, "Any recommendations?"

The brown-eyed male paused for a moment to think, "Well, there's a small shop across from the bank just up the street from here. Oh, and there's a place that specifically sells cakes and candy not far from where I live," Light could swear that he saw L's dark orbs flash with childlike excitement but it faded as soon as it had appeared, like it had never existed.

"I'll possibly send Watari to those places some time," he then looked away and tried to go back to his thoughts.

Light did not push for more of a conversation; he simply crossed his legs and relaxed. He watched L as he sunk deeper and deeper into his mind. What went on in that head of his? Was it anything like Light's psyche? Sometimes he thought it might be.

--------------------

Watari stood up, "I'll go make the arrangements for the headquarters we will be staying in after the next," he put away the book and placed the hat on his head, "Simply call my cell phone if you require my assistance with anything," L nodded in response and Watari walked out of the room, locking the door like everyone else. He was so efficient, always booking two or three hotels ahead of time.

It had been a few hours since Light and L spoke about the sweet shops. During that time Aizawa and Matsuda had returned but were talking amongst themselves. Light had managed to bring up a couple of small topics in an attempt to find out if he had some common interests with L. So far all he had learned was L really, _really_ liked sweets and he preferred to keep to himself. The fact that he kept to himself was something they had in common Light supposed but he had to get 'Ryuzaki' to open up to him more.

Light's father had moved to yet another part of the room. To keep himself busy he started looking through some old criminal profiles, the ones that had already been killed by Kira. He still appeared to be very stressed but yet he chose to stay at the headquarters as often as possible, which was pretty much every night. His wife would sometimes get Light to bring him a change of clothes; she had no choice because he never went home. Light noted his father's stress but said nothing. He would use that stress to his advantage but not just yet.

Ryuk at last moved from where he was seated on the floor and began hovering around Light, "I want an apple."

Oh, _that_ again. Light knew that he wouldn't shut up and so didn't try to ignore him. He sighed and got up, "I think I'm going to go. There's not much point in sitting around and doing nothing."

L glanced at him to indicate that he heard him and he could do what he pleased. As Light passed his father he put a hand on his shoulder for a second, getting another weak smile in return. Then he left, locking the door behind him.

Once out of the large inn the male made his way down the street with his hands in his pockets. He went to the shop that was close to the hotel, one he had talked about with L and bought a single apple. He paid the cashier and started on his walk home. Ryuk was close behind, waiting eagerly for his delicious treat. As they walked Light stared into the fruit and wondered if his plan would actually work. When they reached a secluded area he tossed the apple carelessly behind him and the Death God caught it. Ryuk easily downed it all at once but practically consumed his entire hand due to his excitement. They passed the cake and candy shop, Light glanced at it but did not go inside.

When he got home his mother was there to welcome him, "Welcome home, dear."

"Hey Mom," Light greeted as he took off his shoes and stepped out of the porch.

Sayu was on the sofa watching TV, "Hi, Light!" she called from the nearby room.

Light didn't respond; he simply smiled at her before he went upstairs to his room. He had some serious thinking to do about L.

--------------------

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" a woman cried out in fear and pain, her last pleas drowned out in her screeches. She was knocked to the floor and cornered.

The man standing over her only chuckled mockingly as he aimed his gun at her head. He regained control over his laughter but grinned evilly, "See you in hell," and then fired a single shot, ending her cries and life instantly.

The man's eyes were wide, like he was pumped full of energy. He wore a long, dark coat and had dyed red hair. His eyes were hidden in the shadow but his lips displayed his obvious amusement. He had just killed an entire family by himself. They didn't even fight back; all they did was try to get away. It was so easy to drain the life from his victims, watching their eyes turn lifeless and still.

He began dragging the bodies into one room, the bathroom. He actually began washing the corpses before trying to get rid of them. This was why he was never caught; he was way too good. He always made sure not to leave any evidence. Later he would clean the house and get rid of anything else. Yes, he knew they would be able to find something with today's technology but not enough. Even if they did, they couldn't catch him. No one could.

Killing was his drug.

-------------------- 

Over the next few days Light did his best to get L to talk to him. It got less and less awkward every time he did and the investigator acknowledged his presents more. He also learned everything he could about the other but he still wouldn't tell him much.

One morning, on the way to headquarters, Light stopped at the sweets shop not far from his house. Inside there were shelves and shelves of candy. It was filled with just about every sugary substance one could think of, both hard and soft. At the counter a friendly looking woman smiled and welcomed Light. She looked to be around sixty but none of her wrinkly features showed signs of a scowl. She smiled a lot in her life; he could tell that she was a caring person just by looking at her. The woman's gray hair was tied up in a tidy bun and she looked at Light through a pair of round spectacles.

Light didn't smile back at her but she didn't seem to mind. She must have seen many different people with various personalities in her lifetime. The student walked up to the glass counter and looked at the display of different cakes until his eyes fell on a cupcake. It was vanilla and toped with a pile of whipped-cream. On the very top was a single strawberry. Light remembered seeing L eating strawberries and decided that was the cupcake he would get. He pointed it out and the woman prepared it. With it all paid for Light continued the rest of the way to headquarters, the cake inside of a box. They had changed inns twice since he first attempted to talk to L as a friend but the one he was headed towards was still within walking distance of his house.

When he got there he entered with his father's key. He glanced around the room and spotted L but the other hadn't noticed him yet, he was facing away. Light's father and Matsuda were there but the others were away. He took the cake out of the box, it was still in perfect condition, then advanced on L and stopped behind the sofa where he was seated, looking at nothing. He was thinking again, he did that way too often, just like Light. That was another thing they had in common. The schemer bent forward, leaning on the back of the green couch. He reached around with one arm to hold the delicious treat in front of L's eyes.

At first the messy haired male jumped with fright, but only slightly, it was barely noticeable. Only Light could notice it from such proximity and he couldn't help but smirk to himself. It took a moment but when L's mind registered what was being held out in front of him he looked up past it curiously, meeting Light's close brown orbs.

"I thought I'd bring you a sample," he spoke calmly and did not break their eye contact.

The other appeared a bit confused but brought his gaze back to the cupcake, cautiously taking it. He remembered their conversation. Yet another thing they had in common was a faultless memory, something very useful.

Light's arm remained around him for a moment even when the cupcake was delivered. After a few seconds he hesitantly moved away to throw out the box and sit to watch L who was eyeing the cupcake hungrily. Still, he didn't look too sure about eating it.

Light situated himself in a rather cocky, laidback position and smirked, "It's not poisoned, you know."

He received a mix between a wary and annoyed look in return for his statement. Then, to Light's satisfaction, he removed the berry and held it up in that peculiar manner, with his thumb and index finger, before nibbling it. When he didn't die he took bigger bites out of the treat. He appeared to really be enjoying it. After all it was from the best sweets shop in the city.

Light leaned his face on a hand, elbow on the arm of the chair, as he watched him eat it, which was adding to his rather arrogant appearance. He would have continued to smirk but figured it would make him look suspicious if he did so, no need to make L think he was trying to kill him.

Ryuk stood behind the scheming man and chuckled, "Well aren't you nice," he said with sarcasm oozing from his words. The Death God could tell Light was up to something.

He had no idea that Light was just getting started.


End file.
